


Potter and Snape

by MayorHaggar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creampie, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Girl-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), Hate Sex, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: However much she might hate him, the Girl-Who-Lived always comes willingly when Professor Snape calls on her.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 279





	Potter and Snape

“What would your friends think if they saw you right now, Potter?”

She didn’t even want to imagine. Hermione would be scandalized if she walked in on her best friend on her hands and knees on Professor Snape’s desk, getting fucked hard from behind. Her skirt was flipped up around her waist and her knickers were off, and Snape’s hips smacked against her with swift, repeated heavy strokes that made her big arse jiggle. Many boys (and some girls) admired the Girl-Who-Lived’s arse, and with good reason. It was large, round and spankable, but only one man had ever actually gotten to spank it, squeeze it and watch it shake as he took her from behind. Yes, this was far from the first time that the famous daughter of James and Lily Potter had willingly stripped down and let her dour potions professor fuck her, and that fact would have earned her quite a telling off from her best female friend.

As for Ron? He was harder to figure out. She knew of his hatred for Snape, of course, but would that win out over his lust for her? It was Hermione he had true romantic feelings for, but that hadn’t stopped him from admiring her body from time to time. She’d definitely caught him staring at her arse while she walked in front of him, and looking up quickly to try and hide the fact that he’d just been gazing down her blouse at her cleavage. She’d never called him out on it, not wanting to make things awkward between them (or between either of them and Hermione, who she knew returned Ron’s feelings), but the physical attraction was definitely there. If he walked in right now would he draw his wand and try to hex Snape for putting his hands on her, or would he be unable to look away from her breasts spilling out of her shirt that was unbuttoned and hung loosely off of her body?

“I wish the entire world could see you right now,” Snape said, pulling one hand off of her hip and giving her bum a quick, hard slap that resounded throughout his dungeon classroom and made her groan. “The Girl-Who-Lived, the golden child, the Chosen One, reduced to a horny, cock-craved slut.”

She groaned again, wishing she could deny it. But how could she? He’d never forced her into any of this, not the first time, not this time and not any of the times in between. He made a point of always making her ask for it before he pulled his cock out, leaving her no way to even pretend that this was something she didn’t want. The same had happened this time. They hadn’t even needed to talk about it. They’d shared a look during class, and she’d stayed behind, pulled her knickers off and climbed up onto the desk without even needing to be told.

“You can’t get enough of my cock, can you, Potter?” Snape asked. When she didn’t answer he stopped thrusting and gave her four quick, hard spanks, one after the other, two on each cheek. “Answer me!”

“No, I can’t!” she gasped out. “It’s too good! I hate you, but this is too good!”

Snape chuckled darkly. “At least you’re honest. I don’t like you very much either, Potter. You’re as arrogant as your father ever was, not as clever as you think you are, and far too brazen for your own good.” He gave her another spank, and then started thrusting his hips into her again. “But at least you have one use. Your body is a perfect fit for my cock, isn’t it? This is what you were made for. You were made to be here, on your hands and knees, getting fucked.”

She had to agree. Whether she liked Snape or not (she didn’t), she’d never felt anything as amazing as his cock pushing deeper into her than any toy she’d ever tried, his big hands smacking her arse until her pale flesh glowed a bright red, or even his hand wrapping around her long black hair and pulling, as he did right now.

“You were made to take my cum deep inside of you,” Snape said, and the fierce tone of his voice made her gasp in anticipation, as did the indication of what he was about to do.

His thrusts got even harder from there, fucking her with all his might. This was why she kept coming back to him. This was why she hadn’t gone out with Neville, or Dean, or any of the other men her own age in Hogwarts who she knew had interest in her. They were nice and she liked them far more than she liked Professor Snape, who was rude and cruel and a bully, and a bully who saved the worst of his venomous barbs for her in retaliation to some stupid grudge he still carried for her father even though he’d been dead for nearly two decades by this point.

But none of Snape’s negative qualities could change the fact that he was able to fuck her this well. None of those other boys would’ve been able to give this to her; she knew it on an instinctual level. She’d never find anyone who could fuck her like Professor Snape could.

She let out a low, deep moan as her body shook in orgasm; the kind of deep, intense, toe-curling orgasm that only Snape and his cock had ever been able to give her. He responded with an orgasm of his own, and her moans got louder when she felt him push his cock all the way in one more time so he was balls deep.

The end was the best part. That was true whether he came in her mouth and made her swallow it, shot it across her face and taunted her about how many issues of the Daily Prophet could be sold with this picture of the Girl-Who-Lived’s true slutty nature on the front page, or, like now, when he came inside of her.

“Yes, take it,” he hissed as he held himself still inside of her and forced her pussy to milk him of every last drop of cum he could produce. “Take it all, Potter. I hope you’ve been taking your potion, because the last thing the world needs is another Potter spawn infesting these halls one day.” She had a feeling the bigger problem would be the scandal of her being impregnated before she even graduated, especially if it ever came out that her potions professor was the father, but she didn’t mention it. She was always extremely diligent about taking her potion, so there was no concern of this happening anyway. As much as she did enjoy feeling him cum inside of her, getting pregnant was the last thing she needed right now. She wasn’t even finished with school, and there was still Voldemort lurking in the background as always, trying to kill her as he had for the better part of two decades now.

And that was to say nothing of the fact that she did not want to have a child with _Snape_. He might fuck her so well, too well for her to walk away from, but he loathed her on a personal level and the feeling was mutual.

“You were as filthy as always, Potter,” Snape said as he pulled his cock out of her. She could feel his seed inside of her and on her inner thighs, and some of it landed on the desk below when he exited her. “And now you’ve gotten my desk dirty. You’re going to need to come back after your last class has finished today and serve a detention to clean up the mess you’ve made.”

It was rubbish, and they both knew it. He could clean this mess up with a simple wave of his wand and have his desk as good as new. This was really just an excuse to have her come back again today, and there was no doubt in her mind how that would end. Maybe he would pull her knickers down and spank her while she was cleaning his desk by hand. Maybe he would have her suck his cock while he graded potions essays. Or maybe he would drop any pretense of punishment and just fuck her against the door as soon as she came back. No matter what excuse he used to get there, it would lead to exactly the same outcome.

“Yes, sir,” she said with a shaky breath as she pulled her knickers back on and buttoned her shirt up once again. She’d like to believe that her breath was shaky because of the fatigue that came from a rough fuck like the one he’d just put her through, but she knew that the excitement his words stirred inside of her was the far likelier cause.

Professor Snape might be a bastard, and they might hate each other, but neither of them would ever be able to get enough of this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
